Caitlin Goodrich
SPECIFICS Age: 18 Height: 5'7'' Hair: brown straight hair Eyes: green Marks: - She's a mute - due to her tongue no longer being there. - Numerous light scars from past fights FRIENDS/FAMILY - Father (who left her when she was young), - Mother (also left her and is MIA) - Sister, Gabrielle (deceased) - Henry, unofficial guardian Abilities/Skills Caitlin is a Slayer who has been trained to be nothing but a fighting machine. She has the strength, agility, and speed of a Slayer but is very much more tuned into all her abilities than any Slayer that has been one for the amount of time she has. She has learned to use all her senses to the utmost in order to get the job done. She knows many fighting styles and was taught to know nothing but training. She's pretty profient in many of the typical weapons a Slayer would use, but her favorite weapon is a sword. BACKGROUND Caitlin had a relatively normal childhood living in the suburbs of Los Angeles. She grew up with her older sister, Gabby, and her mother; her father left them while she was very young and had left her mother to care for them. It was an extreme struggle, but Mrs. Goodrich did all she could... until she reached a breaking point when her last job let her go. Caitlin and her sister woke up one day and found their mother had abandoned them. Eventually, the girls couldn't even hold the small house they were left with and were forced to leave. Having nowhere to go, the sisters made their way to the city where Gabby took care of them both through three jobs. They lived out of a shelter. Only a few weeks before Caitlin was called through Willow's spell, Caitlin was attacked by men with no eyes in a back alley one night. The only thing that had stopped her from getting killed was Gabby using the knife she had wrestled away from the first one and stabbing the guy in the back. However, when Caitlin pushed herself from under the man, she realized that Gabby had paid the price and had a fatal stab wound. Gabby begged her little sister to flee, get as far away as possible and find help. Scared and confused Caitlin, fled and tried to find someone to help her. When she finally found a man who was willing to listen, she rushed them to the alley. But by then, it was too late for Gabby - she was dead. Abandoned for the third time, Caitlin holed herself up in an abandoned apartment building for days... until the power of the Slayer had filled her body. Not knowing what it was that had made her feel different, she ignored it and decided it was time to leave the shelter. That's when a man named Henry found her and found out her knack for stealing money off of people very quickly and stealthily, as that was the way she learned to survive. After taking her in, he had learned of her powers only after a few days and his greed became bigger. Thanks to her vulnerable and needy attitude, Henry learned to manipulate her emotions and eventually got her to do whatever he needed her to do. Starting out with petty theft and saw how good she was with it, Henry wanted bigger and better things. It wasn't about just getting the item, but suddenly getting rid of anyone in his way. He showed his true face after one of quite a few failed attempts at one theft job that nearly got them arrested. When Caitlin tried to explain, Henry beat her as if he was beating a man twice his size. Sick of hearing excuses, he subdued her finally, and did something horrific: he cut out her tongue. Unable to speak, she had given up being human and never tried to protest anything again. She became his blank slate as he got some of the more experienced martial artists and marksmen to train her. Some he paid by money, others he threatened if they didn't follow what they said. In the end, they did anything he asked. With this greed, it took them across the U.S. until they finally hit the big city - New York. Not only did Henry discover a whole new city to take from, but he also discovered the hidden world that Caitlin was truly a part of. The supernatural world... Personality Caitlin is cold and not exactly friendly. The life she had come into because of Henry taught her to be distant and sometimes just blank in order to finish the job. It was the lack of human contact except for the abuse she was given, that truly made her as emotionaless as she is She likes to read, however, which makes her also quite intelligent. But she has little mercy - once someone tells her to destroy this or kill that, she does it without questioning the right and wrong of it all. MISC PLAYER NAME: Gina PLAYER EMAIL: sled599@yahoo.com